The lost power
by shrednaught101
Summary: A mysterious book. A alternate reality. A lost power so strong that if it was in the wrong hands, the world will end. When jake is transported into his favorite fiction world, will he be a hero? Or a villain?
1. Chap 1

Hey my dudes! I am back with another fanfic and I am sorry I was gone so long but I really had no time with school so anyway, read and review!

 **Disclaimer: I'm just a poor boy from a poor family All credit goes to Rick Riordan**

Chap 1: what the hell is happening!

I was sitting on my couch reading when I noticed a sort of light coming off of me. Looking at my hands, I saw that they seemed to be fading. What the hell! I looked at the page I was reading and saw something change: it now read "and Jake Gregor appeared." As soon as I read that, the world grew dark around me.

I woke up to a group of people looking at me. And then I noticed the swords.

"Holy cow shit! Who in the world-" and then remembered what had happened. And the book I was reading.

"Wait a second... if ... but how did... how is that possible?" I thought out loud as I stood up.

If I am right, I think that somehow, I was transported through some dimentional rift into Percy Jackson. But if that was the case, how did it happen? My thoughts were interrupted by a Greek demigod saying "is this guy right in the head?" Before getting slapped by the girl next to him.

"Of course he is! How would he get here? Uh, how did you get here?" She said.

"If I knew, wouldn't you think that I would've explained it by now?" I snapped back.

"Uhh.." she was interrupted by a girl with blondish hair and gunmetal grey eyes. Wait. She looks like...

Oh god, this isn't a dream. Darkness closes in as I panic.


	2. Chap 2

Hey, I'm back and I have some new thoughts! Please read and review and here's another chapter!

 **Disclaimer: mr D says: the PGO and HOO series belongs to Ricky rodrickson... Rick rabbersone?**

When I woke up I tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless. When I finally opened my eyes and shot back as a read head girl watched me.

"Who are you and why are you watching me?" I said suspiciously. Who watches someone while they are sleeping?

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I was watching you because Chiron Told me to." She answered. Wait. That dream wasn't a dream!

"Ugh, why me? Why does crazy stuff happen to me? How did this happen in the first place? Thi-" I was interrupted by a audible cough from Rachel.

"Anyways, Chiron told me to give this to you. Here." She handed something a letter to me. I opened it and started reading.

 _Dear jake,_

 _This may be a odd end to you, but the reason you are here at camp is because you are not normal. One of your parents was a god, which means that you are a half god, or a Demi-god. The world you know is different than you thought it was. Monsters-_

Yep, I get it monsters want to eat you train at this camp, so you can bet them up. Why can't Chiron speak to me in person?"

I looked up to see Rachel gaping at me. "How did you know? I thought-"

"Well long story short, I was in the normal world reading the last of the series when I somehow came through some inter-reality rift and ended up here."

"Okay." She said, seemingly cool about the occurrence of some alternate reality rift. "Let's get you a weapon." She said, while walking out. I followed.

Thinking of a sniper rifle, I wondered if they could make bullets out of celestial bronze that were accurate. Suddenly, I felt something cold and metallic in my pocket. Pulling it out, I couldn't believe my eyes. A bronze cylinder, with a point at one end and flat on the other, was in my palm.

A bullet.

A celestial bronze bullet.

"Uh, Rachel?" I asked.

"What?" She said before turning around.

Her eyes widened at the metal in my hand.

"Are you seeing this too?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Where did you get a celestial bronze bullet?" She questioned.

"It kinda appeared in my pocket." I replied, because that's honestly what happened.

"Things don't just appear in pockets, jake." Rachel said, giving me a suspicious look.

"I'm telling the truth." I argued. "I was thinking about it, and it just... appeared!"

"And why were you thinking about a bullet?"

She questioned. We were interrupted by a familiar grey eyed girl.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said. She stopped in tracks. "How do you know my name?" She asked, giving Rachel a death glare.

"It wasn't her," I said, scratching my head."it's a long story."

"One that is going to be told at the meeting. Chiron sent me to get you."

"Ok, but I want a weapon." Suddenly I had an idea. If I could think of that bullet and it appeared, why can't I make a gun? Thinking of a six shot revolver, I started to feel a coldness in my hand. Looking down, I saw a revolver in my hand, fully loaded with celestial bronze ammo.

"Don't worry, I have this," I said, holding the gun up.

They stared at me. "How-"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea." I said, effectively ending her question. We walked the rest of the way to the big house in silence.

When we got there, I sat down and waited for the questions to start.

 **Well, how was it? I haven't really had time for this, so sorry if it was later than expected. I will most likely be updating on the weekend and I hopefully will be able to update on thanksgiving**

 **So yay!**

 **Please read and review and here is my question:**

 **Who do you think jake's immortal parent is?**


	3. Discontinued

Discontinued


End file.
